


沸点零度

by Saphirblau507



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Summary: ABO/X-Men AU 177/1511火山深处奔涌着滚烫岩浆，绝对零度提前引爆定时炸弹。
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho, Mats Hummels/Marco Reus
Comments: 20
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

埃尔林·哈兰德第一次见到杰登·桑乔其实不是在德国。  
16岁时他去伦敦，刚出火车站就是暴雨倾盆，雨大到落在地上起白雾。他来不及拿出伞，只得快步走回大厅门前先找地方躲避。四周陌生的面孔行色匆匆，哈兰德看见他们嘴唇翕动，用不同的口音说着相同的语言，即使如此也尽都晦涩难懂，只偶尔从中听清几个简单的词汇，其中有weird，boy和shit、fuck之类，最后者听到的最多，他能分辨出几余个。  
要问哈兰德为什么对脏话单词了如指掌，那他该去感谢自己被围殴欺凌的经历。还是小屁孩的时候，遇到什么事总归都喜欢模仿，就像小鸡破壳认人为母、羊崽照搬幼犬跑姿。分化之前，他的体格和现在判若两人，异能又是挪威人中万里挑一的不同，在动乱年代被歧视和攻击似乎理所应当，并无异议。那些未来的痞子们每天变着花样地发明高级侮辱性词汇，妙语连珠、东西合璧；都说但凡是正常人都会有创伤应激性，虽然哈兰德这个人不算多正常，不过分化后他就把身边的人全部归为对自己有敌意和无敌意两类，凭据是说话是否夹带脏字，为此他翻烂了词典，只为学以致用并以此保护个人生命财产安全。

对于多雨国家的居民，天气骤变理应完全不足以为之恼怒抱怨。看来这雨天也许有几分反常，哈兰德暗自想。  
刚撑开伞走几步，远处便传来警车急促的鸣笛声，路人纷纷避让，他也下意识退后几步。没十秒钟，跑来个黑发深色皮肤的男孩，脚步踉跄几乎摔倒。警察摇下车窗叫骂，同时朝前方开枪。路人似乎早已习惯这类唐突又危险的抓捕方式，云淡风轻各干各的，丝毫没有被影响。  
子弹发射时哈兰德敏锐地感知到了枪管的高温和枪口的寥寥火星，同时手心处的红色印记不安分地发烫。他挽起袖子露出手臂，防止火苗迸射时烧坏衣服。上次异能控制不住的时候还是在几个月前，他因为点餐时忘记和服务员说饮料不加冰，喝到嘴里时差点精神崩溃导致全楼烧焦——毕竟每晚从不间断的噩梦里，主角都是被强行喂了满嘴冰块、脑袋塞进冰窟窿、鼻腔灌了冰水的自己。  
算了，抓捕犯人罢了，没必要插手——况且也没那个心情。他冷眼后退几步，打算看一场好戏。说时迟那时快，子弹在接近抵达那个跑得飞快的男孩后脑时，他迅猛地一个转身，手指一翻随后灵巧张合，射出的子弹沿着飞行轨迹和枪口前端被冻成了一条漂亮的弧线。男孩又把手指朝后一收，车里握着枪的警察连人带枪直接被拖了出来——哈兰德低头一看，原先冻结的线条已经变成了坚硬的长棍，应该是在瞬间低温下，空气中的水迅速冻结。  
群众爆发出一声惊呼。

见鬼。  
他头脑一热，反应过来时手心的红色图腾已分裂开来，一团明火烧在手中，他差不多用尽了所有意志力才将那东西压制下去。  
红外网笼罩所有温度和能量属性的异能者，黑色卷发的人停下手里的动作，略一分神的功夫抬起头来。  
冻住的薄荷，香气清冽浅薄。

这些事情都在刚刚他在那个忘了闩上门的卫生间，把杰登·桑乔——大概是这个名字——压在墙角时从脑海中消弭。  
对方两个Omega一起住在郊外的两层别墅，周围人烟稀少，或许也压根儿没必要服用抑制剂——哈兰德只得这么安慰自己。  
不过足够奇怪的是，他也有将近一年没发情了。不是没遇到过浑身颤抖的Omega，但是每次他都能旁若无人地经过。胡梅尔斯经常用自律养成法则教导他，为了变强和推翻他人奇怪看法，他也把艰苦的身体和心智训练视为摆脱愚蠢本能的重要方法。被诱导发情已经差不多从他的人体机能中删除。  
胡梅尔斯和罗伊斯在隔壁书房吵着嘴，他心神乱了方寸，从柔软的唇瓣间俘获爽利的清凉。陌生的Alpha受诱导发情影响时会本能地标记Omega，桑乔原本软绵绵地瘫在这个还没见过几次面的人怀里，被摸上敏感的腺体时身体却痛苦地扭曲起来，是自我保护机制触发的前兆——大概意乱情迷之间谁都忘了自己和对方都是异能者。冰锥刺进背后，哈兰德一个激灵，瞬间恢复了神智，但反应过来之前，身体的热度陡然攀升——他下意识地手臂一挥，一股火光就冲着对方的身体飞了过去。  
冰属性的也清醒了过来，来不及反应，只得用手护住头。哈兰德正绝望地想着完蛋了，自己那股火光却在烧焦了桑乔的一点发丝瞬间消失。  
胡梅尔斯正站在他们中间，好整以暇地弹了弹衣服上的灰尘。  
“杰登，我不是告诉过你今天有Alpha来家里吗？”  
哈兰德回过头去，罗伊斯正站在门口，朝着刚刚在卫生间发情的Omega青年扔过去一瓶抑制剂。  
“抱歉。”桑乔打了个响指，冰锥应声碎裂在地。  
哈兰德站起身来，瞥见他脸上的潮红还未完全褪去。

“研究表明——”  
马尔科·罗伊斯故作文绉绉的声音把他从回忆里拉回现实。  
“异性相吸原理和异能相克规则在某种程度上不能互相抵消。”  
“见鬼，马尔科，你不要以为念了别人的实验报告，就可以把它转嫁成自己个人的观点。”马茨·胡梅尔斯毫不留情地在旁边讽刺，"我这出个门喝口茶的功夫，你就拿走了卢卡什的研究报告，在这里给埃尔林洗脑。”  
“噢，马茨，同样的话我也可以还给你，”罗伊斯面带笑容地反唇相讥，“希望在你昨天把我画室里的作品泼上芝麻酱时，心里起码也有僭越的自知之明。”  
怕是又要吵起来了。哈兰德无奈地扶额。胡梅尔斯是自己大学导师的朋友，由于自己和导师关系很好，他也会偶尔带着自己四处拜访名士，其中就有这位名字叫罗伊斯的画家——客观上来讲，他们二人来罗伊斯家算是勤的，按理说胡梅尔斯应该和这位画家关系非常棒，但事实看来并非如此。每次胡梅尔斯带自己去他家的时候都不走正门，按胡梅尔斯的话说就是“那家伙不配”；每次罗伊斯见到他们的神色都是没好气的状态，翡翠绿的眼睛眯起来，像是一头狼暴走的前兆，胡梅尔斯则出言即阴阳怪气，吓得哈兰德赶快挡在他们两个中间，免得下一秒就大动干戈。  
“别说话，我已经感知到了你内心搞笑的波动。”罗伊斯淡淡地瞟了胡梅尔斯一眼，“马茨，你该知道你来我这不是为了炫技的，我也没那个兴趣时时刻刻监视你的脑子都在想什么。”  
“假如你从来没有试图窥透我的想法，我可以恭敬地称你为好好先生。”胡梅尔斯随意地把散落在额前的黑发撩起。“言归正传，今天是你约我过来的，说吧，什么事？”  
罗伊斯刚张嘴准备说话，门便被敲响。  
“杰登？”罗伊斯起身走近，“进来吧，你手上是不是拿了下午茶的餐点和饮料？”  
“是的。”门外的声音显得瓮声瓮气又犹豫，“不过——我还是不进去了，马尔科，东西我放在外面。”  
“瞧瞧，你还没尴尬，他先开始了。”罗伊斯狡黠地朝哈兰德一笑。“别放在心上，你们走了之后我会说他的。”  
哈兰德沉默着玩起了衣服上的扣子。  
“说起杰登，”胡梅尔斯托起腮，“我记得他在17岁就搬来跟你一起住了。”  
“对。”罗伊斯点点头，“我和你们讲过么？他异能觉醒时，伦敦下了七天七夜的大暴雨，一刻不停——光这个还不算，他在底层黑人区住，被强迫贩毒时，他用一包冰里的氢氧元素把对方冻成了人棍，还切除了五脏六腑。”  
“怕是警察局耸人听闻。”胡梅尔斯抿了一口茶。  
“不——是真的。”罗伊斯一本正经地打断，“他亲口和我说的。事后他被警察局追捕，飘洋过海来了德国，我收留了他，现在他算是我半个学徒，偶尔料理一点家务。”  
“我看他确实天赋异禀。”胡梅尔斯挑眉，随后拍了拍哈兰德的后背。“埃尔林被他放出的冰锥差点刺穿心脏——不打算赔点精神损失费？”  
“还痛吗？”罗伊斯笑盈盈地看了一眼哈兰德。  
“不痛。”哈兰德秒答。虽然渗出的血液已经把衣服都染红了。  
“你看看，小孩子过家家罢了，没必要当真。”罗伊斯嘲弄地看了一眼胡梅尔斯，“要我说，这倒是他们磨合的最好开局。”  
“行了，要派发任务直说。少在那里绕弯子，我们时间有限。”

胡梅尔斯不耐烦地说。

罗伊斯不理会他，直接转向哈兰德。  
“埃尔林，你记不记得你说过很渴望证明自己？”他两手的手指交叉，一副认真谈判的样子。  
“记得。”哈兰德点了点头。  
“针对我们这些特殊群体的扫荡又来了。”罗伊斯神色严峻地补充，“据我所知，上一波还仅仅是英国对杰登的通缉——目前已经延申到了对整个异能群体的赶尽杀绝。”  
“......有什么需要我做的，都可以说。”哈兰德思索了几秒后回答。  
“答应得这么爽快？你就不怕死？”罗伊斯好奇地问。  
“当然怕。”哈兰德左手轻轻按了按右手的指关节。  
“不过我不会死。”  
“死的会是他们。”


	2. Chapter 2

在罗伊斯告知他本次行动计划是盗取政府机关的变种人档案后，哈兰德就和桑乔开始了针对性训练。  
老实说，他不是头一回参与执行这类任务。最早是16岁那年，他的能力尚未发展成熟时。脑袋上扣着鸭舌帽，口香糖吹出泡泡，从裤兜里掏出刚买的打火机。  
“再他妈走近就把你眼珠挖了。”壮硕黑人举枪。  
哈兰德听不懂英语，但认得fuck一词；假设他语言文明，也不会立刻被爆体。火源可作炸弹引线，点燃屋瓦砖砾，青少年一个滑步避开血肉模糊被炸飞的人块，恰巧风吹来，便不用亲自动手改变燃烧方向。不远处的屋内，尖叫哭号声此起彼伏，像是刺激了他的某根神经，譬如老虎食血、秃鹫见尸。面无表情地继续热量加压，脸旁的温度迅速飙升，乃至发丝上浅表层的蛋白质脱水炭化。  
碾碎骨骼，震塌危楼，火焰逼向青空，野草朽木助势——第一座虐杀变种人的大本营被焚尸炉的热量反噬，泥沙俱下、砖石爆裂，一瞬抵得上百年演变，风化成一毛不生的平坦墓地。  
“人总该为自己的行为付出代价。”  
浅镉绿的眼睛里进了沙粒，不过他始终未眨一下，直到一滴生理性的泪水流出。

同为异能拥有者的胡梅尔斯在了解了他的过人天赋后，有意识地带他结识同类，所以算是哈兰德的导师。挪威青年本身就由于过去的经历，十分抵触对自己另眼相待的普通人——更何况胡梅尔斯也是个不折不扣的反社会人格，看热闹不嫌事大，并且热爱耍嘴皮子、煽风点火，所以两人某种程度上可以说是一拍即合。  
哈兰德此前做的都是这类简单粗暴打个响指烧火过去的任务，这次倒是觉得新的目标十分新鲜，并且可以突破自我极限。例如，技术性需求比较高，昨天他刚加练了身体敏捷度练习；再者，需要一定的反应能力，于是他干脆花了时间把可能遇到的情况都列了张表格，一个人默默思考了半天。

“埃尔林，光单打独斗可不行，你得和搭档一起。”罗伊斯路过自家房子后面修建的训练室，“据我所知，政府的最高档案机关有五道门——搞不定其中的构成是不是就有无机不可燃元素。”  
“撮合别人倒是来得及。”哈兰德还没回答，胡梅尔斯不知道又从哪里冒了出来，哼哼了一声，“有那个时间你倒是自己去，别让我们家小孩儿赌上命陪你玩冒险游戏。”  
你刚才一直都跟在他屁股后面吧。哈兰德暗自腹诽。  
“马茨，我今天心情好，懒得跟你扯皮。”罗伊斯看都没看他一眼，慢悠悠地吸一口奶茶，“上次我们——不，我和你——一起出任务的时候是几年前了？要不是你蠢得要命，非要吸收原子能，我也不会被看守员抓个正着，还扣上了脑波屏蔽器，到现在都被列在政府的黑名单里，连出个门都担惊受怕的。”  
哈兰德思考了一下，觉得自己还是暂且不要讲话。  
“那是你自己活该——”胡梅尔斯毫不示弱地回嘴，突然罗伊斯原本冷着的脸浮上笑容，用力朝着对面挥了挥手。  
“杰登！”罗伊斯的笑夸张得有些不可思议。哈兰德觉得他真是传说中的变脸大王，正常人哪能一瞬间就从厌恶烦躁变成如沐春风。听到呼喊，哈兰德顺着罗伊斯的目光看去，对面的另一道门外出现了一个探头探脑的小身影。  
“我是不是来晚了？”桑乔有些不好意思地挠了挠头，朝着罗伊斯和胡梅尔斯两个前辈点头问好，视线落在正在跑步的哈兰德身上时，却明显尴尬了几分。  
“还想着昨天的事儿呢？”罗伊斯又哈哈大笑起来，“过来。我突然想起，昨天你们两个只是做了个——”说到这里他又饶有兴趣地舔了舔唇，“做了个简短但热情的初次交流？不算正式，更不能叫深入了解。”  
“啊，别说了，马尔科！”桑乔窘迫得要钻进地缝，哈兰德只回头瞟了他一眼，然后下了跑步机，礼节周到地对着桑乔打了个招呼。  
“嚯，我一开始还没觉察出来，”罗伊斯打趣地看看胡梅尔斯，“单从埃尔林的性格看，他跟自己的异能属性真是不合。”  
“对不熟的人话少罢了。”胡梅尔斯淡淡地回答。  
“好啦，一周后的任务就由你们两个搭档。”罗伊斯把两个青年拉到自己身边，拍了拍他们的肩膀，然后又转向桑乔，捏了捏他的脸。“别害羞，你只要按时服用抑制剂，我敢保证不会有上次那种事发生——放心，埃尔林是个很自律的人。”  
桑乔拘谨地抬了抬头，甚至不想正眼看对方。该死，昨天的事情完全忘不掉，闭眼睁眼都是Alpha喘着粗气把自己死死按住的样子，与侵略性举止不匹配的是清甜的焦糖味信息素——  
从头到脚都是违和。  
他心里升起一股不舒服的感觉。  
罗伊斯托着腮观察着他们俩机械地握手、击掌，扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“这些都不重要——重要的是——”  
“重要的是，”胡梅尔斯慢条斯理地插嘴，“你终于圆了你的梦，把相反属性的人凑在一起看他们相爱相杀，满足了你的恶趣味。”  
“瞎说什么大实话，马茨？”罗伊斯拿起画笔，敲了敲他的脑瓜。“好了，小朋友们，剩下的事就不是我们——不对，我和马茨——也不对——我和马茨·胡梅尔斯能帮忙的了。毕竟如你们所见，你们对面的两个老头儿年事已高，没法干体力活拯救变种人，只能给你们当当能力控制顾问这样子。”  
“需要的话找我，OK?”罗伊斯笑着比了个打电话的手势给两个年轻人，随后体贴地带上门，和胡梅尔斯一起走了出去。

一阵难堪的沉默。  
最终还是哈兰德先尝试说了一句话。  
“你……”他慢慢地思索着字句，“可以不要和我有身体接触吗？”  
“啊？”桑乔诧异地看着他。  
“就是——”哈兰德搜肠刮肚，找着脑子里除了脏话还能说什么的英文单词，“我不喜欢——那种感觉。一直都是这样。”  
他以为自己把话解释得很明白了，意思就是我是个弄火的，你一个耍冰块的尽量不要离我太近，不然属性相克很容易激发自我保护机制，搞出什么两败俱伤的幺蛾子就不好了。但是很悲催的，桑乔没有朝着这个方向去理解，而是巧妙地联想到了昨天令人尴尬的那件事，随后脸就涨得通红，手指胡乱抠着衣服下摆，侧过脸去不看他，低下头一句话也说不出来。  
“你明白吧？”哈兰德还要命地加上了这句话，由于室内空调开得气温太低，他还有些不舒服地撇了撇嘴，于是这个表情就被对面的男孩解读成了：跟你接吻真是败兴致，你令人厌烦到发指并使我感到恶心，麻烦你不要再碰我。  
“……嗯。”桑乔冷淡地答应了一声，找个借口转身走开。“我去隔壁拿个东西。”  
哈兰德看着他远去的背影，觉得有哪里不对劲，但是又不知道是哪里不对劲，眨巴着眼睛不知所措。还不太熟悉的青年离开时似乎愤愤地抹了把脸——应该是擦汗？算了不重要，待在这里等他回来就行。

罗伊斯和胡梅尔斯面对面地坐在桌边，前者捧着便携画板在白纸上挥铅笔，后者有一搭没一搭地冒出话来引罗伊斯接茬儿。  
“马尔科。”胡梅尔斯专心致志地盯着报纸，突然没头没脑地来了一句。  
“嗯？”罗伊斯心不在焉地答应一声。  
“突然想起，之前还有人问过我，你的画在市场上现在是个什么价位。”  
“……”罗伊斯停下笔，白了他一眼，一声不吭地继续画。  
“就是说啊。”胡梅尔斯恬不知耻地继续啰嗦，“我完全不相信你的半吊子野鸡水准能PK过市面上的顶级画家——不瞒你说，看了你画的肖像画，我还以为是你在给监狱干活——每个人的表情都跟你一样苦大仇深。”  
“一张能解决我和杰登两个人半年的生活费。”罗伊斯脸上一副“再bb我就一个大耳刮子扇过去”的微笑，“就不劳我们大名鼎鼎的胡梅尔斯先生费心了，”说着他话锋一转，“众所周知，做情报贩子可比干正当行业来钱更快，不是吗？”  
“那是自然。”胡梅尔斯微笑着点头，似乎对这样的夸奖十分受用，罗伊斯简直要被他的不要脸程度恶心到把手里的笔掰成两截。

“马尔科！”突然传来一声音色委委屈屈的叫唤，两人循声望去，看见桑乔略低着头靠在门边，眼圈儿通红。  
“怎么了？”罗伊斯迅速起身，快步走过去，“就这么一会儿的功夫，你们就吵架了？”  
胡梅尔斯若有所思地摸起了下巴。  
“没有吵架。”桑乔抽了一下鼻子。“但是我绝对没法跟他做搭档——”  
“为什么？”罗伊斯耐心地摸了一把他的卷毛，拍了拍他的后背，示意他坐在自己刚才的位置上。

“我觉得他很讨厌我。”桑乔坐下后满脸不开心地抱怨道，“你们根本不知道他看我的样子有多不满和反感——我受不了——”  
“看吧，我就说他们两个不合适。”胡梅尔斯咂咂嘴。  
“你少在那说风凉话，有本事你就自己去拿档案。”罗伊斯烦躁地回嘴，“明明是你自己拿到了政府档案馆的情报，然后拐弯抹角地派人告诉我能量和温度属性的异能所有者最容易破除机关得手，现在倒开始嘲讽起我的决定了？”  
“理论上他们应该是最佳搭档。”胡梅尔斯解释道，“不过现在看来，很明显他们两个的性格就是不对付，你说我能怎么想？”  
眼见着又是一场唇枪舌剑腥风血雨，两个年长的德国人正欲开始互相指责，一颗没开封的薄荷糖从他俩的脑袋中间轻轻巧巧飞了过去，随后落在正傻坐着的桑乔手心。

“刚才忘了和你说——我，其实挺喜欢这个味道的。”  
不知道从哪冒出来的哈兰德脸涨得通红，不敢直视对方，用蹩脚的英语一字一句地说。

“噢，出现了。”胡梅尔斯明显是在活跃气氛，打破尴尬的寂静。  
“埃尔林，虽然你们是搭档，不过你也不必这么直接地夸他的信息素好闻——你可能不知道这到底意味着什么。”  
“我不知道，”哈兰德挠着头发，“不过重要的是，刚才他好像生气了。”


End file.
